Zander, Rex Jonas
Player Name: Leigh Rachal Character Name: Rex Jonas Zander (R.J.) Age: 36 Date of Birth: January 30, 2389 Race: Human Sex: male Physical Description: * Height: 6’3 * Weight: 180 * Eyes: Hazel * Hair: Brown * Appearance: Muscular/Athletic * Personality: Quiet & reserved but has a sense of humor once he trusts you. He is a very devoted father. /\ FAMILY INFORMATION /\ Place of Birth: Pembrokeshire, Wales, Earth Citizenship: United Federation of Planets Parents: * Father: Unknown (abandoned family when he was three months old) * Mother: Victoria Andrews Zander, 65, Actress Siblings: * Sister: Elisa Gregory, 48, Nursing Instructor, Starfleet Medical * Sister: Julia Zander, 45, Science teacher, Bajor Spouse: Ex-Wife: Elaina Oliver, Whereabouts unknown, abandoned family Children: * Daughter: Victoria Lela Zander, 5 * Son: Sean Michael Zander, 5 Extended Family: *Michael Andrews, 92, Maternal Grandfather, Retired Factory worker *Elisa Andrews, deceased, Maternal Grandmother, Retired teacher *Leia Elisa Gregory, Niece, 14, Daughter of Elisa *Michelle Ruth Gregory, Niece, 14, Daughter of Elisa *Elijah Ian Zander, 10, Nephew, Son of Julia *Thomas Philip Zander, 2, Nephew, Son of Julia /\ PERSONAL INFORMATION /\ Favorite Drink: Iced Tea & Bourbon (straight up) Preferred Food: Cajun Cuisine Hobbies & Interests: Martial Arts, Aviation, Cycling, Writing, Drums, Twentieth Century Earth music, cinema, & television. Goals: To raise his children in a loving environment and to make Captain one day. /\ STARFLEET INFORMATION /\ Current Assignment: Advanced Command Training, Starfleet Academy Current Position: Advanced Command Training Candidate Starfleet Rank: Ensign Awards: * None Service Ribbons: * None Starfleet History: * Entered Starfleet Academy: 2418 * Entered ACT Program: SD 24222.7???? Education: Academy Major: Flight Control (Single Man Craft) Academy Minor: Operations Additional Education: Primary and Secondary education in England and Scotland; Bachelors of Science in Aviation Engineering & Bachelors of Arts in Music Performance, Louisiana State University; Masters of Science in Mechanical Engineering from MIT /\ BACKGROUND HISTORY /\ Rex grew up in Wales the youngest child in a family of three children. RJ never knew his father, who abandoned the family when he was three months old. With the assistance of his grandparents, RJ and his sisters attended public primary school until their fifth year and then were sent to academy’s in England and Scotland. After graduating from an academy in Scotland, RJ performed in a moderately successful rock band in England and Europe. When RJ was 20 he applied to and was accepted into the music and engineering programs at Louisiana State University (LSU) in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, USA, Earth. While in Baton Rouge, RJ met Elaina Thomassie who he later married while in graduate school. After five years at LSU, RJ graduated and continued his studies at The Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) in Boston, Massachusetts, USA, Earth. While there, he married Elaina, who was attending Harvard Law school. Two years after their marriage, Elaina gave birth to fraternal twins Victoria and Sean. Between the demands of law school, marriage, and motherhood, Elaina walked out on the family. The divorce was final when the twins were six months old and three weeks before RJ graduated from MIT. Upon graduation, RJ worked for one year in the aviation industry the US and of world before giving in to his desire to fly the machines he helped design and build. He joined Starfleet balancing his job as father with his duties as a cadet, and the occasional music gig in the clubs near the academy. Now that he has completed his primary Starfleet training, he desires to enter the Advanced Command Training program to further his career and serve the Federation to the best of his abilities.